blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Bubbles Minus Boomer Forever???
On Monday, after school, Boomer is called to The Mayor's office for an important meeting. He goes to the office and asks The Mayor if he's in trouble. The Mayor says no and tells Boomer to have a seat. After Boomer asks what's going on, The Mayor begins explaining, he says that a city 4 hours away from Townsville has been needing heroic attention and he and The Mayor from that city decided that Boomer should move from Townsville to that city. Boomer, shocked, begins telling The Mayor that his brothers, the town and The Powerpuff Girls (especially Bubbles) needs him. The Mayor calms him down and says it would be for the best and that city needs him more and crime in Townsville can be easily handled by his brothers and the girls. Boomer sadly says he understands and asks when he'll leave, leaving The Mayor to answer this weekend and Boomer begins to float away sadly out of the office. When he gets home, he tells his brothers, Sasha and the girls about what The Mayor told him, leaving everyone (mostly Bubbles) shocked. They tell Boomer to refuse going, but Boomer says he already tried and The Mayor says his way will be the best and he leaves this weekend. He then crys when he sits on his bed, then his stepmother, brother's and friends begin to comfort him and they tell Boomer they'll miss him and begin a farewell party to support Boomer. Bubbles, heartbroken, leaves the boy's house, crying and her sisters follow her. On Thursday, after school. Boomer begins to pack his stuff and preperations to the farewell party are being made. Bubbles doesn't attend dinner because she's too sad. When Professor asks about this, Buttercup points out the answer and feels sorry for her due to her being heartbroken and Blossom supports Buttercup on this. After dinner, Professor goes to Bubbles to give her a talk. When he gets Bubbles to stop crying, he tells Bubbles that he went through the same boat when he was her age and tells Bubbles what he did to make his girlfriend remember him always, he took her out on a romantic date on the eve of her move and tells Bubbles that if you truly love someone, they will remain in your heart for the rest of your life. Bubbles, feeling better, decide to do the same thing to Boomer. After the farewell party the next night, Bubbles takes Boomer out for a romantic date across Townsville and when eating at a fancy resteraunt, Bubbles tells Boomer what inspired her to do this. Boomer tells Bubbles he wanted to do something, but what shy about it. When Bubble ask what it is, he pulls her face to his and kisses her on the lips. The Mayor sees this and sheds tears of joy and is interupted by a call from The Mayor of Boomer's new home. After the kiss breaks, Bubbles, feeling woozily lovestruck, falls on Boomer's knees and tells him the kiss was amazing. After thanking her, the two lovebirds fly home. The next day, everyone arives to say goodbye to Boomer and emotionally hugs Bubbles, her sisters his brothers and Sasha. Before he leaves, The Mayor comes and tells everyone that Boomer's new home is no longer in need of superhero attention. This makes Boomer fly up in the air, very happy, and hugs his family, Blossom and Buttercup. Bubbles, also very happy, jumps on Boomer and hugs him emotionally then kisses him everywhere, leaving Boomer saying "There's no place like home." Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes